Brandon Dyer
Brandon Dyer is a stand-up comedian who was the guest host on Fair Point Podcast Episode #14 The Bill Hicks Episode, or "The Tragic Comedy." Nathan Kappesser and Craig Lewis have a robot version of Brandon Dyer, named Mecha Brandon Dyer. Character Biography Brandon Dyer was walking around bored one day in 2013 when he stumbled upon a window to Nathan and Craig's Secret Room. He broke in, wounding himself badly on the broken glass, and interrupting the recording of #13 The Dark Side of The Rainbow, or "Keep On Rowling." He imposed himself upon them as the guest host for their next episode, #14 The Bill Hicks Episode, or "The Tragic Comedy,"and slept on the floor of The Secret Room for the intervening week. At some point in the future, Steve Jobs creates a robot version of Brandon Dyer named Mecha Brandon Dyer, and sends him back in time to kill Nathan and Craig. The robot succeeds in killing Nathan, but not Craig. Craig subsequently brought Nathan from the past into the present, and Nathan reprogrammed the robot to be their friend and read their "Just The Facts" segments for their podcast. Behind The Scenes *Brandon Dyer provides the voice for Mecha Brandon Dyer and Donald Trump. Appearances (Right-click and "Save Link As" to save episodes. Click to play.) *#13 The Dark Side of The Rainbow, or "Keep On Rowling" *#14 The Bill Hicks Episode, or "The Tragic Comedy" *#32 The Outtakes Episode, or "Haunted Breakfast" *#50 The Chrono Trigger Episode (50th Episode Special) *#52 The CBGB Episode, or "Closer Than The Moon" *#53 The Summer Constellations, or "What Happens In Ancient Greece, Stays In Ancient Greece" *#54 The Zilla Episode, or "Paint It Gold" *#55 The Pinky And The Brain Episode, or "Cinematic Tomfoolery" *#56 The Kids In The Hall Episode, or "The Running Of The Gorilla" *#59 The Amelia Earhart Episode, or "More Like... DEATH Perception" *#60 The Lake Champlain Monster, or "Selfies From Beyond The Grave" *#61 The Skynet Episode, or "Fifty Pizzas" *#63 South Park Elementary, or "Nothing's As Cool As Lando Calrissian" *#64 The Twelve Labors Of Hercules, or "All Good Cretans Go To Heaven" *#65 The Robin Williams Episode, or "Wu-Tang Clan Ain't Nothin' To Shazbot" *#66 The Rampage Episode, or "Finnish'd" *#67 The Beer Episode, or "The Episode About Beer" *#68 The Blink-182 Episode, or "Hello Human"' *#69 The WWF Attitude Era, or "Agnostifarian" *#71 Scare Point: The Addams Family *#99 "Fair Point Podcast, The Movie: A Radio Play" *#100 The Djinn Episode *#101 Scare Point - The Slenderman *#102 The Smiths Episode, or "Tragedy Plus Time Equals Morrissey" *#103 Goosebumps, Books 1-5, or "November Spawned A Monster, Part II" *#104 The Primal Rage Episode, or "The Moves Like Goldblum" *#105 Zen Koans II, or "Et Tu Busta?" *#106 The Top 20 Songs Of 2004, or "Tears Of My Grandfather" *#107 The Star Wars Holiday Special, or "Twas The Week Before Christmas" *#109 The Mothman Episode, or "Mothballs To The Wall" *#110 The H. R. Giger Episode, or "The New Switcheroo" *#111 The Willow Rosenberg Episode, or "That's So Beast Boy" *#112 Fair Twenty - A Psychedelic Experience *#113 The Bohemian Grove Episode, or "Moloch'd And Loaded" *#114 The Robocop Episode, or "The Life Of Pablocop" *#115 The Ani DiFranco Episode, or "Klaus But No Cigar" Category:Guest Hosts Category:Characters